


In the Dustbin, it rests

by Mayaismaya



Category: Infinite (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I have so many ideas in my head, M/M, but most of them doesn't have endings, if only I can finish what I started, just drabbles, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaismaya/pseuds/Mayaismaya
Summary: Where I dump all my ideas and/or unfinished stories that don't have plots or just lame, embarrassing and unworthy, or just no ideas how to let the plot flows/ends. If you guys want a particular story from these dumpsters to be continued or developed, feel free to drop a comment! maybe we can talk it out of how the story would go, boost my mild imagination a lil. ;)Chapters index:1) Yoongi's little Yejoon (YoonMin)2) Woohyun, the Slowpoke (WooGyu)3) You're a Fucking Lazy Devil (YoonMin)4) So Lee Jeno Fucking Exists? (NoMin)5) You can't have a Soulmate from a different Solar System, right? (NoMin)6) Save Me ( I'm Fine) - (YoonKook)





	1. Yoongi's little Yejoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Yoongi's little Yejoon  
> Pairing: Min Yoongi & Min Yejoon  
> Summary: Min Yejoon is the love of Min Yoongi's life, full stop. He doesn't need a Park Jimin in his life again, not anymore.

Yoongi is a cold and a heartless man. Well, at least that’s what he thought. He’d left home without words before, had broken several hearts if not dozens and had even kicked Taehyung out of his house for disturbing his sleep once— didn’t even feel sorry for said freezing male after that. All in all, Min Yoongi would like to believe that he’s just simply a heartless and cold-blooded guy.

But Min Yejoon seems to be obliviously dedicated to prove him wrong somehow. Because right now, Yoongi feels almost as if he’s nothing but a puddle of goo as he watches the little 3-year-old boy waddling his tiny steps towards him and tries to climb up on Yoongi, snuggling his face into said male’s chest.

Yoongi chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around the small back and kisses the crown of Yejoon’s head.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks tenderly and almost immediately, he hears a loud snort from the table but he only actively ignore the rude noise as he gives all his attention to his baby.

Yejoon only garbles some muffled noises as he rubs his face into Yoongi’s chest. Only then does he notices that Yejoon is holding a small, green leaf in his hand.

“Oh, what’s that in your hand, Yejoonie?”

“A wif,” he answers and Yoongi can practically hear a chorus of _“a what?”_ from the table yet he still chooses to ignore the unnecessary voices and coos when Yejoon lifts his head up, shows the leaf in his hand and see those round orbs glimmering with stars (God, Yoongi is so whipped for his baby).

“Oh, it’s a leaf! Is that for me?” Yoongi asks, hopeful and when Yejoon nods shyly and hands him the leaf, Yoongi just feels so attacked that he almost squeals. _Almost_. Luckily he manages to uphold to his cold guy reputation.

Yoongi takes the leaf and makes it an exaggerated point to show how happy he is by smooching Yejoon’s cheeks. The little baby can only giggle as he lets his fingers push against Yoongi’s assaulting face.

“Awwwh, Yejoonie, what about uncle?” A voice suddenly interrupts his joy and Yejoon turns to look at the voice.

“Unkle Jinnie wan a wif too?”

“Uncle Taetae too!”

“Okay!” Yejoon yells a little too excited before he waddles down Yoongi’s laps and patters his way to find more leaves. Yoongi only looks on fondly as he carefully keeps the small leaf in his wallet.

“I’ve never seen you so whipped, Yoongi.” Yoongi glares. “And I have to say, it’s disgustingly adorable, I want to puke rainbows and marshmallows.”

“Shut the fuck up, you assholes.”

“Hey, we haven’t seen you in years and this is what we get. Share us some of that love of yours for Yejoon too.” Taehyung pouts.

“But you’re not Yejoon, so.”

“It’s okay. We know it’s the kind of tough love for us.”

“Fuck off.” Yoongi flips the two off without any malice, chuckles when both Seokjin and Taehyung makes a kissy face at each other.

 

“So, Yoongs, how have you been really?” Seokjin says after a while.

“We’re good mostly.” Yoongi shrugs a shoulder, sips the iced lemon tea to soothe his parched throat.

“I meant _you_ when I asked that question, Yoongs.” Seokjin rolls his eyes just as he snatches the Iced Lemon Tea and chugs half of them down. Yoongi almost growls when he sees his drink almost half empty now.

“Well, I’m fucking fantastic if you didn’t actually finish all my drink now.” Taehyung just simply laughs at Seokjin’s nonchalance and Yoongi’s annoyance as he listens to their banters.

“Any love life now?” Seokjin asks, waggles his eyebrows suggestively as if he’s forgotten how repulsed Yoongi is with just the _idea_ of Love.

“You know I don’t have time for that. Yejoon takes all my time and honestly, I don’t really think I need any relationship right now. I’m fine as we are.” Yoongi says, snags Taehyung’s drink instead as he empties the glass. The youngest pouts and whines as he watches the ice cubes clank and melts, the juice that used to fill the glass now gone.

“You don’t have time or you just can’t move on?” And so apparently Seokjin doesn’t forget. He just doesn’t have the decency to be tact about it.

So, “Seokjin,” he warns.

“Jimin’s in Seoul too now, if you wanna know.” Taehyung suddenly joins in, his eyes a blank stare as he waits for Yoongi’s response.

“I didn’t ask, Taehyung.” Said male grunts, rolls his eyes too and Taehyung only shrugs his shoulder, as if he doesn’t just tried to reopen an old wound.

“Just letting you know,” he says before he blatantly adds. “You should go see him.”

Yoongi scowls and glares at the youngest.

“Why should I? He’s made a point to leave. I don’t think I want to barge into his life back just to have him leave again.”

“Hey, that’s unfair for you to put all the blame on him, you know. It’s not like—“

“But he fucking left, didn’t he?”

“Oh yeah? He left _once_ but he didn’t fucking leave without words to somewhere only God knows without any mean of contacts, did he?” Taehyung actually dares to snarl at him. Yoongi shuts up, but the scowl doesn’t really let up, doesn’t think that Park Jimin deserves any second chance at all when he’s been gone for years now, left when Yejoon needed him, when _Yoongi_ needed him.

Seokjin probably notices the tension in the air, the stiffness of Yoongi’s shoulders so he tries to be that leverage that eases the tension, even if it’s only for the slightest bits.

“Taehyung, enough.”

“No,” Taehyung frowns, glares at Yoongi now. “Yoongi, you should see him. Bring Yejoon with you. I’m sure he wants to meet him too.” Taehyung continues and it only deepens the scowl on Yoongi’s face because—

“Hell no. I’m not bringing my son to see him.”

“Look, Yoongi-hyung, I know—“

“Taehyung, shush!” Seokjin raises his voice, grips unto the youngest’s shoulder that bit harder now. Taehyung snaps his lips close, a frown still marring his face as he bites the inside of his cheek silently.

“Yoongi-ah, it’s been almost three years. Don’t you think that maybe Jimin would’ve moved past that?” Seokjin says them very softly, gingerly.

“Well, even if he does, I don’t.” Yoongi says between gritted teeth then, acutely reminded of things that he wishes he could forget.

 _But that’s impossible,_ because Yoongi will never ever forget. Hell, he doesn’t think he could even if he tried again for the umpteenth times.

“It’s been fucking three years, hyung! Didn’t you ever think that Jimin might’ve regretted everything?!” Taehyung suddenly yells, face flushed an angry red.

“He might, but I still am not bringing Yejoon to see him. I don’t want my son to know him.”

“Hyung, that’s, that’s really harsh, you know that?”

“It does sound harsh, doesn’t it? But Taehyung, I don’t think I will ever allow Yejoon to see the guy who’s so opposed and so repulsed just at the thought of having my son born.”

“But that’s years ago, hyung!”

“It doesn’t hurt any less now, Taehyung.”

“But—“

“Taehyung, Yejoon is my life now. And what Jimin said about Yejoon before, it hurt so fucking bad.”

“But you forgave us. We said—I said some hurtful things too.”

“But Taehyung, you’re not Jimin. Jimin was my life too back then. Having heard him say those things, it leaves me a wound that will never heal.” He says, eyes oddly glossy even after three years. Remembering them hurts just as much as when it’d happened. Hurts fucking badly. Yoongi would’ve been glad that the conversation had stopped there if it isn’t because Yejoon is exactly the reason it had stopped in the first place.

Yoongi jolts up in alarm when he hears a sudden cry that sounds so much like Yejoon’s. As soon as he spots his son, tears already soaking his chubby cheeks and tiny fists rubbing unto his eyes, Min Yoongi immediately bolths through the short distance between them as fast as his short legs could bring him and cradles his baby in his arms.

“Yejoonie, baby. What’s wrong? What happened?” Yoongi asks with a deep frown, eyes scanning his baby from head to toe to look for any mark of injury. But there isn’t any and Yejoon isn’t answering him, only wailing louder and louder and confusing the single father even more. So Yoongi immediately cups Yejoon’s face in his warm hands and rubs away the on-going tears, kissing softly at the space between his eyebrows.

“Baby, tell daddy what’s wrong.” He says, wiping the snots off of Yejoon’s face as he waits for the little boy to quiet down.

“Addy,” Yejoon calls, sniffing and Yoongi immediately hums attentively. Taehyung and Seokjin already by their side then, not knowing what to do or say in this awkward father-child situation other than keeping quiet.

“What happen, Yejoonie? Did you hurt yourself?” Yoongi asks again and Yejoon shakes his head.

“The wif.” Yejoon says softly, eyes evading that of Yoongi’s. And Yoongi hates that. He hates when he thinks that Yejoon needs to avoid looking at him. Yoongi wants Yejoon to see that Yoongi is all ears, that Yoongi _wants_ Yejoon’s eyes on him, on his dad. He doesn’t know why, but he just does.

“What’s wrong with the leaf, baby?”

“They gone.” Yejoon mumbles with another sniff, clutching tight unto the hem of his shirt. And Yoongi finds himself exhaling puff of air, relief suddenly flooding through that his son isn’t injured or so.

“It’s okay, baby. We can look for more leaves, okay?” Yoongi says understandingly but Yejoon is frowning, shaking his head and pouting his lips as he finally looks up to meet his daddy’s eyes.

“The wif spefel! Same as addy!” Yejoon complains, and Yoongi would’ve snort at his friends’ confused expression if Yejoon doesn’t so much look like he’s going to cry again.

“Oh, so the leaf is special like the one you gave daddy?” Yoongi clarifies, only for Yejoon’s sake and not his friends’ confusion certainly. Yejoon nods curtly and Yoongi wants to coo, seriously. Yejoon is much too adorable for his paternal heart.

“But daddy already has one, the one you gave just now. Daddy doesn’t need more?” Yoongi tries to probe, saying it more like a question. Yejoon shakes his head again, squirm nervously and look at his uncles. Yoongi raises an eyebrow before it finally clicks.

“Oh, so you want to give those leaves to Uncle Jin and Uncle Tae?” Yejoon shyly nods and he can only laugh when both Seokjin and Taehyung loudly squeal and kneel down to gobble Yejoon up in a tight, warm hug.

“Baby Yejoonie! Why are you soooooo cute?!” Taehyung smooches Yejoon’s face. Yoongi would’ve complained about sanitary and all that, but he doesn’t have the heart to stop them when Yejoon giggles heartily and pushes against the face close to his. Yejoon is too adorable and Yoongi is having a heart attack.

“Yoongi! Can we have him? He’s too cute. I want to keep him in my pocket!” Seokjin squeals again when Yejoon pats his tiny little palms on his cheeks, playing with the soft, plush flesh as he giggles at the funny faces his uncle is showing him.

“Over my dead body,” Yoongi rolls his eyes but smiles fondly immediately after that.

“Oh, I don’t mind killing you in your sleep if I get to keep baby Yejoon myself, you know,” Seokjin grins playfully and they can’t really help the squeal when they see Yejoon’s eyes going wide, looking back and forth between his daddy and his uncles.

“No kill addy! Ejoon sad!” he pouts, tears swelling back. And Yoongi laughs when Seokjin and Taehyung startle, not knowing what to do with the brimming tears. Yoongi then immediately shuffles closer to his baby and spread his arms open, waiting for a few seconds before Yejoon immediately crashes into him and rounding his short arms around his neck, burying his face into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Yejoonie, don’t cry. Uncle Jin and Uncle Tae are just joking. They’re a meanie, but they’re scared of daddy so much that they wouldn’t dare to even flick a finger at me.”

“Addy no kill?” He hears the muffle question.

“No, daddy is safe with my baby.”

Then Yejoon lifts his head up, arms still looping tightly around Yoongi’s neck and tries to glare at said mean uncles, a pout tracing his plush lips.

“Meanie. Ejoon no like unkel!” Yejoon says, still with a pout and Yoongi really wants to laugh at the alarmed look that visited his friends’ faces. And he does when both of them flusters to explain themselves.

“Nooooo, Yejoonie! Uncle Jinnie is just joking!”

“Yeah! Uncle TaeTae loves your daddy too much to kill him! Don’t hate me!”

Yejoon still pouts and snuggles back to his daddy. Yoongi laughs a little more.

“Serves you right, douches.”


	2. Woohyun, the slowpoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kim Sunggyu & Nam Woohyun  
> Summary: Woohyun is an oblivious jerk so now he has to pay the price.

“So, Woohyun-ssi?” Ryeowook calls out his name soon after his soft chuckle ends, to which the named boy answers with a polite _yes_ as he focuses to the experienced DJ.

 “A fan sent a question here. She asked, I quote, ‘if Sunggyu suggests doing a ballad unit together, how would you responds?’”

Without any hesitation, he blatantly answers almost immediately.

 “Just stay as a solo artist.” He of course misses the look that flashes on Sunggyu’s face as he keeps his eyes on Ryeowook.

 "Woah, he rejected Sunggyu-hyung!” Hoya adds, laughing it off while he steals glances at the eldest. After all, Hoya may be an awkward brat, but he isn’t slow or insensitive like this, as Hoya likes to claim from then on, _slowpoke_.

 The others immediately chime in when they notice Hoya’s decent signals.

 “Waaaah, rejection, rejection!” L butts in, trying as best as he can to sound teasing, or at least making a joke out of it.

 Hoya however feels like slamming his head against the solid table when Dongwoo, as clueless as he could be, probably on the same level with Woohyun, decides to fuel the palpable awkwardness, and Hoya bets he’s just doing it unintentionally. That’s why he only sighs quietly when Dongwoo asks,

“So you want to compete with hyung as a solo artist?” 

Woohyun’s cheeky smile only then falters when he hears the question. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he waves his hand in denial.

“No no no! I don’t mean it like that. It’s just—“ He begins explaining hastily but Sunggyu is listening to none of them as he forces a smile, laughing the topic off with a nod.

Hoya sighs again when he sees Sunggyu’s indifferent expression. The one façade that only Hoya can see. 

The radio show ends quite successfully if Hoya minuses that one little accident with Woohyun and Sunggyu. Woohyun has been avoiding Sunggyu throughout the show while Sunggyu is being his indifferent self again, although he doesn’t lose his variety touch as he keeps the indifference hidden.

The show ends with them bidding their goodbyes and taking some pictures for their site to post. Sunggyu chatting a little with Ryeowook as he asks about how Kyuhyun’s and Heechul’s doing since he barely sees them nowadays what with their busy schedules and all.

Woohyun on the other side however keeps on fidgeting as he keeps glancing at their leader, looking as though he’s waiting for a window of opportunity for him to at least say _hi_ , which is ridiculous really because what’s the point of saying that when they’ve been stuck together since as early as 6 A.M.? 

Hoya then walks over towards the fidgeting boy before he pats his shoulder and Woohyun turns to him with this almost pleading look, but Hoya is not having any of that. Because it’s not his problem that Woohyun is being a jerk and Sunggyu is waiting to explode at his idiocy.

Sunggyu then politely bows his head at Ryeowook before he excuses himself to return home. After all, it’s late and although they have a free morning the next day, everyone would still like to be home as quickly as possible because they’re in a dire need of complete rest. Their comeback is seriously taking a toll to their stressed bodies.

Woohyun is about to open his mouth and spout something when Sunggyu kindly smiles at him and have his head locked and pinned under his fluffy arm, ruffling his hair at the same time as he laughs and jokes about something Woohyun fails to register 

Because, note here, Kim Sunggyu just _smiled_ , _ruffled his hair,_ and note again, _laughed and even joked_ with him. Woohyun is caught speechless, his eyes widening as he lets his leader does anything he wants, skeptical even at Sunggyu’s friendly treatment after his blunt comment, which Woohyun thinks, is quite rude when he thinks about it again.

Hoya however just shakes his head as he walks behind the two boys. He can already smell trouble.

 

 

As soon as the SUV door slides close, Sunggyu drops his smiley façade and face forward, his face a complete indifference once again. And Woohyun feels like choking himself.

He’s about to say something when Sunggyu suddenly coughs into his palm, gulps some water, clears his throat and leans his head back against the headrest. Although his action does not indicate anything against Woohyun’s attempt of speaking, all of those however still manage to shut him up as he feels a huge lump clogging his throat.

Somehow, now he knows why Hoya has reduced his leader-teasing and bullying routine because a silent Kim Sunggyu is absolutely scary as hell.


	3. You're a Fucking Lazy Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Min Yoongi & Park Jimin  
> Summary: Park Jimin would sell his own soul if it means that his wish will be granted, but it isn't a Park Jimin if he doesn't mess that up too.

No one dares to make a deal with the devil, but Jimin does. He needs the deal, he needs it bad, and he thinks he could survive the deal if only he gets what he wants. But the only mistake he’s done, is not because he’s made a deal with a devil, but he’s made a deal with the _wrong_ one.

“The fuck did you have to call me for?”

“Uh, to make a deal?”

“Why didn’t you call for a different devil? I’m too tired for all this shit,”

“But – but I thought you’re the strongest devil!”

“Oh yeah? I’m the _laziest_ fucking devil you could have ever asked for, kid. Well, whatever it is, deal with it. You’re stuck with me for as long as the deal lasts,”

“—And know this, kid, because I will fucking stick with you as long as I can, just because I can,”

“But – but what about the deal?”

“I’ll fucking do it when I fucking _want_ to,”

 

 

 


	4. So Lee Jeno Fucking Exists?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: So Lee Jeno Fucking Exists?  
> Pairing: Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin  
> Summary: Jaemin lies and and his lie is coming back to bite him in the ass :)

Na Jaemin doesn’t believe in fate, nor does he believe in something like reciprocated love. But he’s only human after all, so he does sometimes question his luck when things like this happen.

And when Na Jaemin says _things like this_ , it means things like having a super-annoying guy as his best friend or things like having an unsuited life panned out in front of him.

Na Jaemin is an introvert most of the times, but he doesn’t let people outside of his circle of friends have the luxury of knowing that so he always masks it with an extroverted persona. He flashes his unique smile here and there, laughs when people jokes even if they aren’t funny, gives a helping hand when he can and politely rejects every confessions that come his way.

Yet, as soon as he is in the confine of his room, the smile fades, the laughter stops as he buries himself in the cocoon of his blanket and surrounds himself with music or books. Other times, he just dances to the music in a deserted dance studio late at night as he recharges for the next day. Only few of his friends know how he really is: sneaky, tricky, smart and frustratingly charming.

“Still with your bullshit love story, Nana?” Donghyuck asks with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Jaemin’s shoulder as he bids a playful wave at the slumped shoulder of another poor girl.

Jaemin quickly nudges his friend’s waist and frown.

“Shh, quiet down will you.” He hisses but his glare doesn’t quite affect his two best friends when both Donghyuck and Renjun just keep their grins intact.

“Awwh, what, our beloved Nana scared that his secret might be blown away?” Donghyuck teases and pinches Jaemin’s cheeks. The latter slaps the hands away and rolls his eyes at the other.

“Fuck you, man.” He bites but Donghyuck only laughs at the younger’s remark whilst Renjun just shakes his head, amused.

“So, how many times does this make? Twenty rejected confessions in a year?” Renjun asks, and Jaemin knows it’s only a rhetorical question but he still corrects it anyway.

“Twenty-one actually.” He answers and Renjun has to roll his eyes at his friend’s apparent obliviousness.

“And you still reject them with the same story. I’m surprised the girls still actually buy it at this point.” Donghyuck adds, pushing out a chair so he can seat himself beside Jaemin. The youngest does the same as he takes his original seat.

“Well, girls _like_ this kind of story. A man who’s still in love with their first love is just attractive. They’ll buy the story anytime they want.” He replies with a dismissive grin, putting down his bag pack besides his chair. Renjun instead takes the seat in front and spins the chair so he can face his other two best friends.

“You’re so fucking annoying, you know that right?” Renjun snides with a grin and Jaemin just waves it off with a non-committal shrug, a hint of his triumphant smirk across his thin lips.

“But—“ Donghyuck suddenly interrupts. “If we didn’t know you any better, we’d think that this Lee Jeno guy is actually real and alive somewhere. Not one that is imaginary and made up.” He says it with such a meaningful and creepy smile that Jaemin is a little scared now.

“What?” He asks anyway, a little intrigued with his friend’s sudden doubt.

“I mean, it’s been a year and lots of girls and boys alike had confessed. You haven’t accepted any of them and it’s always the same bullshit reason. I’m beginning to think that you might actually have a first love first heartbreak kind of story somewhere that we don’t know of.” His friend replies with a few taps on his chin, as if he’s considering that his argument might be valid now that he has said them.

Renjun too looks as if he’s considering the idea and Jaemin doesn’t like it. So he does what he does best, he laughs it off.

“Hahahha, you know I made that shit up right?” He says after, takes out his book and pen as he gets ready for the class to start.

“Oh, but do we?” Donghyuck taunts again while Renjun remains oddly quiet.

“Of course you do.” Jaemin dismisses it quickly, laughs a little more as he looks forward, avoiding eye contact. “Lee Jeno doesn’t exist. He’s someone I made up because rejecting all those confessions is just a pain in the ass. Telling them I have someone is just an easier way out rather than saying I’m not interested in having any relationship.” He clarifies. In fact, why does he need to clarify this again? They are supposed to just believe the story. Oh right, _Donghyuck_.

“And that’s exactly it! Why would you reject all those beautiful girls and handsome boys without a second thought? Like, don’t any of them at least attract you or something?” It’s Donghyuck’s turn to frown this time, albeit it doesn’t look too serious. Jaemin just shakes his head and denies.

“No, they don’t.”

“What the hell? Now I’m starting to think that you might be asexual.” Donghycuck comments as he leans back into his chair, deflated that his taunting doesn’t faze the almighty Na Jaemin.

“I wouldn’t be so surprised.” Jaemin says with a grin, looks at Renjun and feels his heart jolt a little when he sees his friend’s scrutinising look.

Because that _look_ just couldn’t possibly mean anything good, if their experience together have any says in this. So Jaemin defences himself.

“What? What’s with that look, Renjunnie?” He asks, chest heavy for a little while until Renjun just shrugs his shoulders and turns his seat facing forward again.

“Okay, Nana. Whatever suits you.” He says with a telling smile before he turns his body around and leans in. “Just a small warning though, Nana. Keep this up and you might just find yourself getting bitten in the ass for it.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin frowns, the heaviness returning to his chest.

“I mean, who knows, Nana? Maybe Lee Jeno does exist somewhere and he might come here to bite you back for what is worth.” Renjun says cryptically while Donghyuck just whoops as they watch Jaemin paling and swallowing before he forces a laugh out.

“J-just who in their right mind would name their son Jeno, right?”

 _Right_.

˙˙˙˙˙˙

 _“Just what the fuck is life?”_ Jaemin wonders that sometimes, and he wonders the same thing again just when he feels his own life practically slipping away as he slowly watches the impossible becomes possible.

So yeah, Na Jaemin doesn’t believe in fate, nor does he believe in something like karma. But he guesses that what Renjun had said before might just mean something like this—

Something like Lee Jeno coming back to bite him in the ass.

 

 It’s just the usual, lazy morning when _it_ actually happens. Renjun’s words from a few days ago are long forgotten as college takes place. Everyone is settling down just as the year begins, greeting and telling of how much they miss being a student while they were on a long semester break. It’s only the usual, repetitive lazy morning, nothing very out of ordinary, when the lecturer unexpectedly announces of the arrival of a new student from abroad.

It catches everyone off guard because it’s already been the third week of their new semester and no one ever transfers college that late. Jaemin is ever only slightly interested with the news of a new student only because of that very same reason, so he strangely pays attention just like the rest of the class as Mr. Yoo calls out for the student to enter.

And the very second the door slides open and a lean figure steps in, a sudden erupt of murmurs and squeals filters through the whole class and Jaemin can already feel his soul slipping away.

“Good morning, my name is Lee Jeno and I just came back from Canada. I hope we can get along.” The new student says before an odd silence stretches, pairs of eyes growing wide just as they hear that _name_.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck—_

“Lee Jeno?” One of the many students repeats the name, as if it’s only a matter of confirmation now. Jeno blinks a little confused at the odd reception yet he still nods anyway and there goes the class again—chaos.

“What the hell?” A voice reflexes in the room, almost summarising the whole absurdity of such madness.

“Wait wait, what— _You’re_ Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck suddenly stands up from his seat as he points a very rude finger towards said Jeno and it’s at this moment when Jaemin wishes he has the superpower to magically wound up a hole, huge enough so he can hide and save himself from his early doomsday.

But it’s already a second too late when Jeno has already turned his attention towards his best fucking friend, Lee Donghyuck—before he noticed a familiar face just beside the latter and finally shift his gaze towards Jaemin agonisingly slow.

“Nana? Na Jaemin?” He hears that familiar voice again, a cute frown between his eyebrows and _shit._

“J-Jeno.” The name rolls off his tongue albeit stutteringly so and he just couldn’t believe that he just freaking stuttered.

“Oh my god.” Jaemin hears Renjun mumbles in disbelief as the latter takes turns looking between Jaemin and Jeno.

“So Lee Jeno really fucking exists.”


	5. You can't have a Soulmate from a different Solar System, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: You can't have a Soulmate from a different Solar System, right?  
> Pairing: Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin  
> Summary: That Soulmate Au in which everyone has super powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.
> 
> But also that Soulmate Au where together, their powers are amplified. 
> 
> It's just pure, random luck on which one they get. 

The universe is vast. Obviously, it's something they've learnt from school. They've learnt of planets, stars and everything alike, constellations too a part of their curriculum though Jeno debates its necessity. He knows that there are other beings out there on different planets, in different worlds. It's not exactly something new when Jeno has been studying about them all his life. Well, he is about to visit one that is not his own, after all. 

 "You nervous about going to visit a different planet?" Mark asked months ago, a grin plastered on his face and Jeno shook his head because he wasn't. He knew everything that could be known about the other solar's entity, knew how they live and had mastered their different languages too. Well, at least he _thought_  he knew everything about it. 

 

Unfortunately, the school has never bothered to include the Soul System into their elective components, much less their compulsory subjects. And that was why Jeno couldn't really help but feel offendedly confused then, when his ability was suddenly rendered useless as he tried (keyword: tried) to launch his ability to an unlikely enemy on that said planet, three weeks after. 

"What the hell?" Both Jeno and said enemy cursed at the same time, Jeno lifting his gaze confusedly just as the other looked up equally baffled.

"Um," Jeno began, pumped a hand into the air, waiting for a strike of his usual lightning to gather yet embarrassingly failing as nothing happened at all. Not even a shift of cloud responded to his call and that was a rarity of sorts because Jeno had always been blessed with unlimited talent.

An awkward laugh left his throat as he winced at his enemy. "Uh, okay. This has never happened before." He added for clarity, just because. But lucky for Jeno when he realised that he apparently wasn't the only one who had his abilities nullified when his enemy --he didn't really know how to call them at this point-- looked extremely confused just as he was. The other had seemingly tried to summon whatever ability he held power to for a few times and fortunately, it never came his way. Or else, this unexpected and unnecessary battle would've ended _very, very_ differently, Jeno thought, chills running down his spine as he feared for his own safety in a foreign land.

"Uh, Jeno? A little help over here?" He heard Mark's voice through the in-ear transceiver, laboured breathing and all from his encounter with the enemy's friend.

 "Um, I can't." Jeno responded, didn't let his sight stray from the other even for a millisecond. He was still a little cautious of what the other was capable of despite their nulled abilities. He'd been taught not to ever underestimate his enemy. Again, not like he was sure if they're enemies or not. He didn't even understand why they had attacked them in the first place. Jeno and Mark were only strolling around the area in hope of getting used to the Earth's strange environment when it happened.

  "Yah, Jeno, I'm not kidding. This dude is literally on fire and my kinetic ability is going rampage. I can't control it." Oh, now that's strange. Mark had always been good with his ability control, was the best at it within their Solar so this sort of unseen happening was a new experience for them. Jeno's eyebrows furrowed tightly at that yet he still couldn't exactly pinpoint anything about them so he shook his head and said.

 

 "No, dude. Like, I seriously can't."

 

"What, is the other dude _that_ powerful that-- fuck, stop vomiting fireballs!-- that the S-rated Lee Jeno is being pushed off?"

 "Um, more like, I don't have my ability right now."

  "I'm sorry, what?" 

 

"Sorry. You're on your own, Mark. Uh, I have some physical battle to fight now." Jeno said, readying his stance as he saw his pretty enemy ( let's just call him that) charging towards him.


	6. Save Me (I'm Fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Save Me (I'm Fine)  
> Pairing: Min Yoongi x Jeon Jungkook  
> Summary: Yoongi is blind, but it's not Jungkook's fault. But now that he's back, Yoongi doesn't need to know just who it is that had been helping him get his life back.

He walks and walks and walks and just walks until he can’t feel his legs anymore. He has no destination in mind. He doesn’t think, or he just can’t, it’s either one anyway. But he walks, mindlessly, doesn’t really pay attention to anything. Then he ends up in a dark, dark alley. The sky shades with purplish black, no lights to make it easier for his eyes.

Then, he’s there. Jungkook’s there with him, in the alley, breathless and panting. Arms propping against his knees, slouching as he tries catching his breath. Jungkook says something in between, his voice desperate and loud, but his words are muffled. He couldn’t make what the words are.

Then, suddenly, Jungkook’s so close. His hand wraps around his wrist, the clutch as desperate as his voice is. But Yoongi, Yoongi’s mad. He’s angry. The churn in his chest indicates that he’s anything but angry. But at what? He doesn’t know, doesn’t remember. Yoongi yanks his arm away, harsh and cruel, the ring on his fingers grazing the younger’s cheek with a small, bleeding cut. Guilt creeps in when he registers the hurt on Jungkook’s look, figuratively, literally, or maybe both.

Yoongi knows Jungkook’s hurt, both in his heart and on his cheek. But Yoongi’s still angry. The guilt lingers only for a second before the anger trumps it all. Jungkook tries grabbing his arm, stopping him again, from what? From leaving maybe. Yoongi doesn’t quite get it yet. But Yoongi just wants Jungkook out of the way. So once again, he yanks his arm away and pushes the younger off, the latter tumbling back and falls to the ground.

Yoongi feels his lips moving, throat working out some words, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. It’s all just jumbled and muffled but he knows that they’re probably something harsh and hurtful. Because Jungkook stays silent, looks hurt. His eyes stare at Yoongi, looking up, his gaze so _so_ suffocating that it hurts to even breath—

“Hyung.”

 

And Yoongi wakes up, a painful gasp leaving his lips. A bad dream, a nightmare, that’s what it is. He thinks as he wipes the lingering sweat that drips down his sideburn.

“Hyung?” He hears a voice, faint and light but fills with worry. He turns to the general way of it, eyes staring but not really seeing.

“Jimin?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah, it’s Jimin. Hyung, are you—“

“It’s just a bad dream, Jimin.”

“I, yeah, I’m just, worried. I know you don’t like it when I do, but I heard something crashed so, um, so I—“

“I’m okay, Jimin. Just another bad dream. Wait, something crashed?” Yoongi tilts his head.

“Yeah, it’s,” Jimin pauses as light footsteps close in, “It’s the frame, on your bedside. It crashed.”

“Fuck.” Yoongi says, rushes to step off his bed and salvage his frame but,

“Hyung! Stop!” Jimin all but yelps and holds his shoulders, stopping him. And just as he does that, Yoongi hears the sound of glasses cracking, as if, as if someone had stepped—

“Fuck, Jimin! Did you—“

“It’s okay, hyung. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! Fuck. You hurt yourself. Shit, I’m sorry, Jimin. I—“

“Hyung, it’s fine. I’m just glad it’s not you.” Jimin says. “Now, listen to your dear friend and stay in your bed until I clean this mess, yeah?”

“But Jimin, your feet—“

“Tae will patch me up, don’t worry. It’s not even that bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

_It feels like it is._

_It always is._

 

 

 

It’s just a year, but everything seems so different. The air is crisp despite the warm sunlight, winter closing in real quick. He pulls on the strap of his bag, fixing it over his shoulder as he walks, looking for a restaurant of sort. His eyes are still heavy with sleep from jetlag, but he’s hungry, hasn’t eaten any decent food other than a pack of biscuits ever since he landed yesterday.

He makes his way slowly, sluggishly. He takes out his phone, the thought of looking up for some good food online lurking at the front of his mind when he sees no sight of what he’s searching for. He panics a little when he notices that his phone had blacked out. Did it run out of batteries? He thinks, anxious but then he remembers, he hasn’t touched his phone at all since he landed and he snorts at himself before switching it on.

Relief fills him when he sees the battery icon showing more than half. Just as he hovers a thumb over the Safari icon, a barrage of notifications floods his phone that he almost throws it off in response.

“Fuck.” He swears, feels his heartbeat slowing down from the panic of his phone shattering and ruined on the solid ground.

A pinch of frown grazes his feature as he swears to strangle whatever or whomever that flooded his phone and nearly gave him a heart attack. But when he opens the chat and sees who it is, he immediately pales.

“Oh fuck.” He says, just as he quickly presses on the call button.

“ _Jeon Fucking Jungkook!”_ He all but hears the booming, thunderous voice from the other end of the line. He knows the voice all too well not to grin at.

“Hi, Jin hyung.” He greets, sheepishly.

“Hi my ass, you piece of shit. It’s been 13 hours and 34 minutes since you fucking landed! And what did I receive as a gift? The fucking silence! You, insufferable brat!” Jungkook flinches from the loud volume but grins anyway after that.

“Sorry, hyung. I’m a dead log from all the travelling. But I’m alive and well, hungry. So I’m outside right now, gonna look for some food. Gotta blast, by—“

“You fucking—yah! Get your ass to my house right this fucking now!”

“But—“

“Are you fucking choosing cheap, disgusting food over my magical hands, Jeon Jungkook?”

“The amount of fucks you’ve thrown at my way in just one call—“ Jungkook laughs with a resigned shake of his head. “Fine fine. I’m coming. But you gotta send me your location. I think I’ve forgotten the way around.”

“I’m still gonna send you my location even if you didn’t ask, Kook.”

“Good. You better cook all my favorites, hyung. I’m putting all the chances on your food over cheap but delicious outside ones.”

“I hope you still hate carrots, Kook. Cuz they’re all for you here.”

“I—you know what, I’ll just head there now. You’re so annoying, hyung. And I’m barely here for one day.”

“Um, hyung, just, asking. I mean, it’s not like I mind, but just, wanna know, um, if, uh—“

“Yoongi’s not around.”

“Oh. Um, well, is he out working? Or is—“

“No, he’s not, but,” There’s a brief pause then. “Don’t worry, Kook. You won’t see him here. We moved out of the old place, and, yeah—“ Seokjin let out a sigh, heavy and defeated and Jungkook is more than curious now.

“Yeah, there’s a lot to catch up on, isn’t it? Just, just get your ass over here soon. We’ll talk.”

 

 

_< I’m sending Namjoon over to get you. How did you even get lost? I fucking gave you my location, brat. Stay where you are until he gets there like the obedient pup you are.>_

Jungkook rolls his eyes at Seokjin’s text, just huffs a bemused chuckle as he tucks his phone back into his jacket’s pocket. He walks a little further, only to look for a place to hang around as he wait for Namjoon, but also because he wants to spite Seokjin for calling him an obedient pup. Nope, he’s not gonna stay where he is.

Just as he passes a random street he barely recognises, he notices some ruckus going on. Or more like, someone makes him notices it when that person ducks a head just behind a corner wall and peeking at a scene with worried, anxious fidgeting. Jungkook steps a little closer, stands behind that person and takes a look as well, curious. He trains his eyes at whatever’s happening that has caught the person’s attention and Jungkook’s eyes widen at what he sees.

“Yoongi?” He mutters to himself, a frown already forming when he sees the elder male being backed against the wall, three odd teenagers looking like predators preying on their victim.

He watches and observes first, deciding against interfering because he knows the other male can handle himself well. Yoongi may seem small and fragile, but he’s beyond that. He doesn’t know how to fight but is never hesitant about throwing a punch if he needs to. He also knows Yoongi well enough to know that Yoongi doesn’t need his help, nor does he even want one. In fact, Yoongi usually appreciates it better when they don’t interfere at all. He doesn’t receive help well, always returning it with a glare instead of a sincere Thank You.

But even from this distance, Jungkook can notice how odd the situation is. Yoongi isn’t doing anything. He’s just standing there, keeping quiet. He’s still glaring, the taut jaw and the pinched eyebrows prove that, but the glare is downcast, isn’t directed at whom they should be. And Yoongi hasn’t thrown any punches yet. That’s the weirdest part. Yoongi isn’t exactly the most patient person out there. So when Jungkook sees how Yoongi had only remained quiet, taking all the insults in before trying to just leave without doing anything, Jungkooky knows that something is unusually wrong. And when Jungkook realises that those teenagers are not planning to let Yoongi go, he already knows when he should interfere.

“What’s going on here?” He says with his tautest jaw, glaring with a raised eyebrow at the teenagers as he steps over the cowering person in front of him and approaches the scene.

Jungkook sees how Yoongi twitches at the sudden, new voice. And suddenly, Jungkook feels some sort of nerve wrack at finding out the elder’s reaction to his unexpected and probably unwanted appearance. And Yoongi does tense for a little while, he realises. His eyebrows connect into a slight frown and that was what’s expected, but surprisingly otherwise, Yoongi doesn’t really say anything, so Jungkook just takes it as it is. The elder male probably needs the help, even if it comes from Jeon Jungkook, The Guy whom Min Yoongi Doesn’t Need.

The teenagers seem like they want to keep up the fight, but the smallest of them all seems to understand the gravely situation when he sees the way Jungkook starts rolling his sleeve up, revealing his toned arms. Said teenager immediately nudged his friends before their eyes quickly catches his strong biceps, which they then not so subtly proceeds to scan Jungkook from head to toe. And they realise the probability of them winning the fight is almost nearly non-existent so they just promptly give up and leaves, although not without a pissed off glare towards Yoongi.

Once the kids are gone, Jungkook turns around, wanting to say something along “Why didn’t you just beat the crap out them like usual, hyung?”

But he doesn’t say so because Yoongi, he just seems oddly different. Jungkook expects the other male to shove him, punch him, get angry or just show him a strong negative reaction for helping him, for _seeing_ him. But there’s nothing like that. None at all. Yoongi just looks calm and collected, looks blank, is looking at him expressionless and—

No, Yoongi isn’t looking at him. Wait, that’s not exactly it. Yoongi is definitely looking, but he’s, he’s also not. His eyes are oddly blank, as if they are staring right across him.

Jungkook’s about to comment on it, hopes that Yoongi would say something just to tell that he recognises him, but instead, he hears Yoongi says.

“I didn’t need the help,” He mutters and Jungkook smiles, thinks _ah, that’s more like hyung._ “ But thanks anyway.” Yoongi continues and Jungkook splutters.

Did Yoongi just thank him? Min Yoongi? Thanking someone? Thanking _him?_  For helping? What?

“Wha—“ He wants to say, to question the oddity but Yoongi isn’t giving him any chance when he smiles. And Jungkook wonders if it’s already the end of the world.

“I don’t know who you are, you’ve been very quiet, but thanks for helping, I guess.” Yoongi says and Jungkook frowns.

What game is Yoongi playing now? Is he pretending that he doesn’t recognise Jungkook or did he change so much in this past year that Yoongi just can’t realise who he is?

“Uh, bye then.” Yoongi says, a faltering look on his feature when he still hasn’t heard any reply from Jungkook, and then he leaves, leaving Jungkook so damn confused.

“Jungkook!” He hears Namjoon shouts, before he feels a soft tap on his shoulder. Jungkook just barely turns his head, eyes not leaving Yoongi’s back even for a second, even though he’s already gone around the corner.

“Hyung,” Jungkook says, a weird twinge jabs in his chest.

“Did I change too much?” He asks.

“Uh, no? I mean, apart from your ever-growing muscles, you still look like our baby Jungkookie. What’s up?”

“Then why the fuck is Yoongi pretending not to know me?”

“You, you met Yoongi?”

“Yeah? He just left.”

“Alone? No Jimin or Taehyung?”

“Yeah, what does this has to do with Jimin and Taehyung?”

“That’s, that’s impossible. Yoongi never left home. No without them anyway.”

“Why wouldn’t he? Hyung, you’re not making any sense.”

“Jungkook. You have a lot to catch up on.”

“Well, duh, obviously.”

“Well?” Jungkook urges.

“Does he hate me that much, hyung? That he would pretend as if I never existed?”

“No, Kook. No. It’s not like that. Fuck. I’m not good with this shit. I need Seokjin.”

“Then what can explain that? Don’t you fucking bullshit me with something, _oh, hyung had an accident and lost his memory_. Because this is not a drama, hyung.”

“No, he, he didn’t lose any memory. But the, the accident part. That part isn’t a lie.”

Jungkook feels his heart drop.

“Jungkook, Yoongi. He’s, he’s blind.”

“Blind.”

“Yes.”

“Blind?”

“Yes.”

“As in, he can’t see, anything?”

“Yes.”

“When?” Jungkook asks, a deep frown settling over his face just as his jaw starts tensing again.

“Let’s get you to Jin first, and we’ll talk.”


End file.
